A significant amount of data relating to an image that is presented upon a display may be collected during the capture of the image or may otherwise be available. For example, during the capture and replay of video footage, data may be available relating to the location at which the video footage was captured, the speed at which a user was moving while capturing the video footage, the trace of the path along which the user moved while capturing the video footage, the elevation at which the video footage was captured and the like. As another example, in an instance in which the image is a map image, such as presented by a map application, data relating to the current location and the path of travel to arrive at the current location may be captured or otherwise be available.
The data associated with an image may be displayed concurrently with the image, such as a data overlay upon the image. As such, the user experience may be enhanced by not only facilitating the user's review of the image, but also providing the associated data. In order to select the data to be overlaid upon an image, a display device, such as a camera, a video recorder, a smart phone or the like, may include a plurality of buttons or other hard keys. The buttons or other hard keys may be actuated by a user in order to select the data to be overlaid upon an image. However, the myriad of options available to a user of a display device may require the display device to have a large number of buttons or other hard keys or may require the user to actuate a smaller number of buttons or hard keys in a relatively complex sequence in order to individually make the various selections including the selection of the data to be overlaid upon an image. In a number of instances, it may be impractical for the display device, such as a display device having a relatively small form factor, to have a sufficiently large number of buttons or other hard keys to provide for user selection of the myriad of option available to the user.
Some display devices include touchscreens that may provide a larger number of user inputs, thereby facilitating user selection from among the various options including the selection of the data to be overlaid upon an image. However, inputs provided via touchscreen may sometimes be slower and less precise then is desired. Moreover, the use of a touchscreen in order to provide user input may be cumbersome in some instances, such as in an instance in which the operational mode of the display device is to be switched.